1. Technical Field
Aspects of this document relate generally to systems and methods used to transmit data across telecommunication channels.
2. Background Art
Telecommunication systems receive data, process it into a desired format, and then send the formatted data across a telecommunication channel. Examples of telecommunication channels include wired interfaces, such as Ethernet, serial, parallel, Universal Serial Bus (USB) as well as wireless interfaces, such as 802.11a, 802.11n, Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WIMAX) 802.16, satellite, and infrared channels. Depending upon the interface type used, various components and method implementations are utilized to process the data in such a way that it can be transmitted across the channel in a form that will be recoverable at the receiving end as well as one that is robust to errors that may be introduced into the data as it passes through the channel. The portion of the telecommunication system (often a modem) that conventionally prepares the data for transmission through the channel is called a modulator.